Tang Rou/History
History Tang Rou is the daughter of a wealthy family. She went overseas to study music in a famous music school, but grew tired of it and returned to China. Her father then asked her what she wanted to do. When she replied to this, she said that she didn't know. Her father then gave her a lot of freedom, wanting the best for her. Tang Rou then somehow stumbled into Happy Internet Cafe and decided to work there. She told this to her father and he agreed, letting her do whatever she wanted as long as she grew up happy and healthy. When her father learned she was going pro, he tried to play Glory, and ended up becoming a fan of Ye Xiu. Plot Volume 1: Banished God When Tang Rou returned from her vacation, Chen Guo informed her on Ye Xiu. Chen Guo wanted Tang Rou to duel Ye Xiu in Glory. Tang Rou had the hand speed to beat the Heavenly Domain Challenge for Chen Guo and to destroy normal players in the Arena. That is why Tang Rou claimed Glory was "easy." Tang Rou waited until Ye Xiu got his sleep since he was on the night shift.Chapter 46 In the afternoon, Chen Guo introduced Tang Rou to Ye Xiu. Tang Rou decided to use Chen Guo's level 70 Chasing Haze account while Ye Xiu chose his level 21 Lord Grim account. They agreed to play in Fixed Field, where the system equalized all the stats and did not count wins or losses.Chapter 47 Tang Rou agreed with Ye Xiu to bet 100 Yuan on the duel in the Arena. In the smallest map of the Arena, she noticed Ye Xiu's weird umbrella weapon. In an early exchange, Ye Xiu overwhelmed Tang Rou with a chain of Blade Master, Battle Mage, and Sharpshooter skills. She realized that she was a level slower than Ye Xiu.Chapter 48 Tang Rou fell for Ye Xiu's Ninja skill, Shadow Clone Technique. Caught off guard, Chasing Haze suffered from the Assassin skill, Cut Throat. Tang Rou concentrated harder, but Ye Xiu attacked with a chain of Collapsing Mountain, BBQ, Summoned Pet, and Eagle Stamp. Ye Xiu retreated with Aerial Fire before telling Tang Rou that she did not know how to play.Chapter 49 After she lost 100 yuan in the last duel, Tang Rou refused to surrender and told Ye Xiu to play seriously. Ye Xiu destroyed her mercilessly in ten straight rounds, and Tang Rou lost a total of 1000 yuan. She wanted to continue dueling but emptied her purse and had no money.Chapter 50 Ye Xiu playfully mocked Tang Rou for running out of money. He advised her to learn Glory for herself and to understand the gap between her skill level and Ye Xiu's skill level.Chapter 51 When Tang Rou decided to make an account for Glory, she wanted to compete with Ye Xiu as an Unspecialized character. Chen Guo convinced her not to play Unspecialized because the game capped Unspecialized characters at level 50 due to the class awakening quest requirement to continue leveling. Unspecialized characters could only continue leveling in Heavenly Domain. Tang Rou also lacked a silver weapon like Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, which made the Unspecialized character viable.Chapter 52 Tang Rou chose to play as a Battle Mage, and Chen Guo showed her a massive collection of Ye Qiu's old guides and videos (written by Ye Xiu under his former name as a gamer). Ye Xiu told Tang Rou that he would teach her the Battle Mage class and fix up Chen Guo's outdated guides.Chapter 53 Tang Rou had excellent control of her temper after losing 1100 yuan and crushed by Ye Xiu in Glory, which surprised Chen Guo.Chapter 54 Tang Rou started playing Glory while Ye Xiu polished the Battle Mage guides for her. When he asked Tang Rou about her fast hand speed, she replied that she was born that way.Chapter 55 Tang Rou named her Battle Mage, Soft Mist.Chapter 56 Tang Rou stayed up all night to build Soft Mist to level 16, which angered Chen Guo.Chapter 87 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella During the Internet cafe's blackout, Tang Rou persuaded the electrician to stay and to fix the difficult electrical problem when the man wanted to fix the problem in the next day. Tang Rou and Ye Xiu helped the electrician fix the electrical problem. Once the electricity worked, Tang Rou started leveling with Soft Mist, and Ye Xiu manned the front desk. When the drunk Chen Yehui, Liu Hao, Wang Ze, and Feng Rengran entered the Internet cafe, Liu Hao tried to get Tang Rou's attention, but she did not recognize any of the Excellent Era professional players (Liu Hao, Wang Ze, and Feng Regran).Chapter 95 Tang Rou overheard Liu Hao's mocking conversation with Ye Xiu. She laughed at Ye Xiu's witty remarks, which angered Liu Hao. She heard Ye Xiu criticize the Excellent Era players for their poor performance. After Ye Xiu kicked out his four drunk colleagues, Tang Rou learned about how famous the three pro players were. Once Tang Rou's Soft Mist reached level 20, Ye Xiu invited her to meet at Frost Forest.Chapter 96 When Tang Rou arrived outside the dungeon, Frost Forest, she met Sleeping Moon, Seven Fields, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Steamed Bun Invasion tried to flirt with Tang Rou, and she acted respectful paying no attention to his words. Tang Rou laughed when she used the voice chat feature for the first time. Inside the Frost Forest dungeon, Tang Rou followed Ye Xiu as he used Lord Grim to teach her the monsters and how to pull monsters. She learned quickly and started to fight on her own.Chapter 97 In the 35-minute dungeon run, Tang Rou learned about every BOSS's characteristics from Ye Xiu. She claimed Frost Forest was easy, so Ye Xiu challenged her to solo clear the dungeon. She accepted the challenge and left, which shocked Sleeping Moon and Seven Fields. While Ye Xiu watched, Tang Rou pushed through the dungeon quickly because she grew proficient in using level 20 and below Battle Mage skills. She exhausted Soft Mist's mana and used mana potions. Tang Rou emptied her character's mana in ten seconds' worth of skills, which left Soft Mist vulnerable to monster attacks. She started using health potions to heal her character. Ye Xiu laughed at her struggle with mana and health potions, which annoyed Tang Rou. Ye Xiu offered to show her the most efficient method of soloing Frost Forest.Chapter 98 Tang Rou rejected his offer. Ye Xiu left her alone to train. Tang Rou struggled to defeat the final BOSS Frost Thain with her horrible management of mana. She refilled Soft Mist's mana, which was exhausted in ten seconds and required a minute to refill to max mana with fifty seconds of attacking without Battle Mage skills. Tang Rou managed to solo the dungeon in 1 hour, 33 minutes, 24 seconds, and 49 milliseconds. Afterward, Ye Xiu used Tang Rou's Soft Mist to show her the "endurance limit" or the quickest and most efficient way to clear the Frost Forest. Tang Rou learned the precise planning and accounting to manage mana consumption, to kill monsters efficiently, and to maximize damage from skills. Ye Xiu completed the dungeon in 1 hour, 12 minutes, 21 seconds, and 32 milliseconds. Tang Rou noticed his level of damage output was comparable to her without completely depending on Battle Mage skills to fight. She knew that Ye Xiu slowly cleared the dungeon to teach her. She guessed that he required less than an hour to solo clear Frost Forest. She accepted Ye Xiu's Lord Grim account to practice the clearing Frost Forest. Tang Rou improved quickly with Ye Xiu's advice.Chapter 99 References